


If we got married...

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Lex Luthor, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex discuss whether or not they'd change their last names if they got married.</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://darkphoenext.tumblr.com/">darkphoenext</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	If we got married...

Clark was lying on the couch of Lex’s office. He’d gone over to talk but after a while they’d lapsed into a comfortable silence. Lex working on something at his desk and Clark reading while sprawled out on Lex’s couch.

“If we got married, would I have to take your last name? Or could we just make up a new one?”

Lex paused, looking over at Clark. “I’m not sure it would be advisable for either of us to change our last names. The Luthor name is a loaded gun. I’m not sure you really want to be saddled with it. I’m already stuck with it, I’d rather not have you saddled with all the problems that come with being a Luthor.”

“But I’m already dating you,” Clark said, sitting up. “I’m already involved with ‘Luthor problems’.”

“True, but it will only get worse if you have my last name. And I don’t get the choice of changing my last name as much as I would like to. I’ve been in the spotlight as a Luthor all my life, even if I did legally change my last name I’d still be Lex Luthor to the general public. Besides, one name change was more than enough to last me a lifetime.”

“You’ve changed your name?”

“Clark. I want you to think about what you just asked.”

Clark still looked confused so Lex continued.

“My full name is Alexander which is not…”

“Oh! Your birth name. Jesus Lex, I’m sorry I forgot.”

Lex chuckled. “It’s fine Clark. It’s not a big deal.”

“You just don’t talk about it much.”

“That’s because you’re the only person in this town who knows I’m trans,” Lex pointed out. “And even then it’s not really the defining part of our relationship. Sometimes it’s nice when you forget. It means you see me as a person and not just what my genitals are.”

Clark flushed, ducking his head.

Lex grinned. “So what got you thinking about last names?”

“Chloe and Lana were talking about it.”

“What conclusion did they come to?” Lex asked.

“They said if they got married they wouldn’t change their last names, but if they had a kid they would hyphenate.”

Lex nodded. “Makes sense. If we had a kid I think I’d want them to be exclusively a Kent.”

“Really?”

“It’s in the same vein as not wanting you to take my last name, any kid we have would have a much easier life as a Kent than as a Luthor.”

“That and it would piss off your father.”

“Oh absolutely.”


End file.
